


Hot, Wet Summer

by Stariceling



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: DC_Yaoi Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito is surprised by Hakuba waiting outside his apartment, but inviting the soaked detective in gets him an even better surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Wet Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wet, Hot, Summer

Even the rain wasn’t enough to cool that scorching summer day. It just left Kaito soaked when he finally gave up trying to dart from one bit of cover to the next. Of all the days to lose his umbrella, and miss his train, and. . . find a sopping-wet detective waiting outside his apartment building.

Hakuba was just standing there, in the pouring rain, his straight-backed posture fitting with the stifling atmosphere. His bangs hung in his eyes, making his expression difficult to read.

“What are you doing there?”

“Waiting for you.”

“And you didn’t wait inside, because. . . ?”

“Figured I couldn’t get any wetter.” Hakuba pushed his bangs up with one hand, and there was something in that look, something that made Kaito forget all about being hot and sticky and wet and cranky.

“Well, come in and try getting dried off instead.”

Hakuba trailed silently after him, until Kaito let them both into the apartment where he lived alone most of the time. The hot gaze he’d felt on him the whole way suddenly eased as Hakuba looked around.

“Hey, I know you have your pet theories, but can you not ransack the place?” He wasn’t careless enough to leave anything incriminating lying out, but he didn’t really want to have to clean up again.

Hakuba only nodded. Kaito fetched clean towels and hardly got a murmur of thanks for it. An offer to find dry clothes that might soft-of fit didn’t even get that much. The silence was starting to get on his nerves.

“Do what you like, but I am sick of being soaked through,” Kaito declared, and pulled his wet shirt off over his head without the slightest preamble.

He meant to startle Hakuba into doing something interesting. What he didn’t expect was for Hakuba to grab him from behind, stilling his hands before he could towel himself off and licking away a drop of rain as it trickled from his hair down the back of his neck.

Time might have stopped then and there. All Kaito knew was that Hakuba was completely still against him until he reached up and back, pushing Hakuba’s sodden bangs away from his forehead. No hint of a fever there. All of the heat was in Hakuba’s eyes.

“Is this why you were waiting for me?” Kaito tilted his head back into Hakuba’s shoulder. “Well? Why are you still waiting?”

The summer day had nothing on the heat of Hakuba’s mouth. Sucking, open-mouthed kisses marked their way across the back of Kaito’s neck and down his shoulder. Hands found the front of his shorts and settled there to rub against him. Kaito could only make inarticulate noises in his throat as he arched up into the touch. He wanted that fondling in spite of the chafing of wet cloth.

Then Hakuba had yanked his belt loose and his fly open, freeing him from wet pants into the grip of a warm hand. Kaito’s voice promptly stopped working at all as he gasped for breath.

He could still make his intentions known without words. Kaito rocked back into the half-hard bulge he could feel poking at him, prompting a startled grunt and a bite.

When he tried to encourage more of the same, Kaito found wet socks and hardwood floor did not mix. He slipped, bringing Hakuba down on top of him with a loud _thud_ as they landed in a tangled mess on the floor.

“Hurt anywhere?” Hakuba spared the breath to ask, bent close over him, lips practically on his ear.

“Nnn. . . no.” Kaito managed. As soon as he’d answered Hakuba was back at it, pressing kisses down the curve of Kaito’s spine as he wrestled his shorts away.

Kaito flipped himself onto his back and responded in kind. Hakuba’s clothes were so wet they had to be peeled away from his body. The clinging fabric left little to the imagination, but Kaito explored every bit of newfound skin with eager curiosity.

It wasn’t until he had Hakuba completely naked on top of him that Kaito looked up at the other teen’s face. Flushed, panting, eyes wide and dark, Hakuba’s desire showed as obviously there as it did standing at attention below. Kaito licked his lips greedily, thinking of what he could do with Hakuba like this.

Before he could take what he wanted in his hand he had Hakuba’s hands suddenly under his head and butt. Kaito found himself being yanked up off of the floor, their positions quickly flipped so that Hakuba landed hard on his back and Kaito found himself laying across Hakuba’s body.

Kaito lifted his head to look down at Hakuba in confusion. Hakuba’s hand was rubbing gently through his hair before he understood. Even like this, Hakuba insisted on making a gentleman of himself. Then Hakuba’s other hand left his butt and slipped between then, grasping both of their hard lengths and stroking them together, and Kaito did not care what Hakuba insisted on being so long as he didn’t stop.

Digging his toes into the floor in a desperate bid for traction, Kaito rocked himself into that hand. He felt Hakuba jerk and gasp under him as the movement brought them closer together, with the painful-sounding _thump_ of his head hitting the floor for punctuation.

Kaito twisted his fingers into Hakuba’s hair to hold his head still and kissed the panting detective for all he was worth. He stole the soft moans right from Hakuba’s mouth, swallowing them before they could hit the open air for anyone to hear.

Hakuba’s hand sped up, squeezing and stroking and driving him beyond conscious thought. He just wanted heat and harder and **more**.

Even after he climaxed, Kaito kept thrusting his hips against Hakuba’s for a minute, unable to stop when he was still trying to remember just to breathe. He finally lay sprawled out on top of Hakuba, panting and effectively boneless and not caring at all if Hakuba kept petting his hair and licking away the drops of rainwater that trickled from it down the side of his face.

Kaito felt even more hot and sticky now, but this time he couldn’t blame it on the weather. It was all Hakuba’s fault.

“I’m going to be gone for the rest of the summer.”

“Huh?” Kaito was not at his most eloquent right now. Mostly he wanted to just curl up on top of Hakuba and take a nap. The only thing stopping him was that he also wanted to be clean.

“I’m going home for the summer. I wanted to tell you goodbye.”

There were lips brushing against his ear again, and he could hear the soft apology in that voice, Hakuba trying to tell him, ‘I didn’t mean it to go this way.’ Now Kaito wanted a nap and he wanted to be clean and he wanted to throttle Hakuba.

Maybe there was a fourth option he could go with.

“If you wipe up the floor, I’ll get out the futon,” Kaito suggested, somehow managing to push himself into a sitting position, though this led to him sitting comfortably on Hakuba’s stomach and not feeling in any particular hurry to move.

“Huh?”

“It’s still pouring outside. You’re not leaving in that, are you?”

Hakuba’s brain must have been as badly fried as his own, because it took several seconds for him to piece together what Kaito was getting at. The smile when he finally did figure it out made his answer perfectly clear. Why not enjoy what little of this hot, wet summer they had left together?


End file.
